


Until Our Souls Become One With The Stars

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Confused Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Presents, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Keith feels confused...but things are not what they seem. Shiro loves his husband...that's all that matters.A little story for Sheith wedding anniversary 14/12/2020Thank you for reading.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Kudos: 31





	Until Our Souls Become One With The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a thread on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say 'Hi' ❤❤❤

Keith sits alongside his friends at the venue. The place looks charming, flowers & garlands, soft tints, romantic. They sit in seats covered in brightly colored fabrics while an usher gracefully scatters rose petals.

The petals flurry to the ground, coating the pale blue carpeted aisle.

The same aisle _he_ will walk down to marry another.

_How did we get here?_

Keith wonders at what point Shiro decided he didn't want to marry him, choosing a stranger over the person who always stood by his side.

_I can't do this._

He wants to break free, escape the sickly sweet floral fragrance of the venue, and run far away.

Other music starts, lyrics full of love and devotion, too cheesy for Keith, but perfect for Shiro's soft heart.

He watches as the groom rises from the front row and nervously glances back. Keith can tell by the way his face lights up that Shiro has entered the room.

Keith can't look. He wants to turn and smile at his closest friend, tell him he's sorry he rejected his request to be best man. He could barely endure seeing him marry another, so the last thing he would do is stand there offering support.

He knows his refusal hurt Shiro.

Keith fidgets as a gentle ripple of tiny gasps and sounds of approval washes over the guests.

"Oh wow"

"So handsome"

"He looks amazing"

"I'm so happy for him"

Keith closes his eyes, it's all too much. He doesn't want to see him.

"Keith, you okay?" A whisper beside him.

Pidge nudges his hand, but his palm feels too clammy to let her hold it. He gives her a small smile.

"It's ok...I'm fine," he lies.

_I can't fucking breathe._

Then he sees him.

_Oh._

Tall, striking and dressed from head to toe in a crisp white suit.

_Shiro...my Shiro_

Keith fights back tears as he watches the man he loves smile at his intended. That familiar little crease at the corner of his mouth, sparkling grey eyes so vibrant against his tanned skin.

_He looks so beautiful._

Hastily Keith wipes his eyes. He feels too exposed.

As the ceremony gets under way it begins with that weighted question.

"If any person present knows of any lawful impediment why these two people may not be joined..."

_YES I DO...THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED...SHIRO DOESN'T LOVE HIM...HE LOVES...me._

...but Keith says nothing.

Grey eyes stare straight at him, a look of relief? ...or _something else_? Keith feels paralyzed by Shiro's gaze.

_Did he want me to speak?_

He watches the two men exchange their vows, their little nods at each other, their tender smiles. Every gesture cuts like a knife.

Their words float over Keith's head, his mind numb to their meaning. It's as if his brain is shielding him from more heartache, refusing to let the gravity of the moment harm him any further.

_I've lost him...all that time...I searched for him ...and now he's gone._

Keith can feel his heart racing too fast. He's sweating and the room seems to swirl around him. Somewhere in the distance he hears a voice.

"It is with the greatest pleasure I pronounce you husband and husb...."

The room disappears, leaving Keith floating in a dark void.

Fear engulfs him, anxiety, pain.

"HELP...SHIRO...no please don't do it...Shiro...I need you!"

He screams into the endless void, but no sound escapes his lips.

_Help me...please._

"Keith?..."

"Please talk to me ...come on."

A voice, familiar, warm, gentle, loving... _worried_.

_Shiro._

Slowly light creeps through the dark space. Keith squints, expecting to see all the guests staring at him, but all he sees is Shiro's face.

_He's here...with me._

"Oh thank goodness...hey baby." Shiro kisses the tip of his nose.

"Wh-what...where is everybody?"

Keith tries to focus. He's no longer at the wedding venue.

"Everybody? No darling there's nobody else here, just us."

"You didn't get married?" Keith splutters all confused.

Shiro grins.

"Oh yes I did get married..."

Keith shakes his head.

"No! Why did you do it?"

Shiro strokes Keith's hair, his gaze honest and affectionate.

"I married my husband because I love him...He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Keith bursts into tears.

"I wanted to marry you!" he cries.

Shiro muffles a little laugh with his hand. Keith looks like a lost puppy.

"But sweetheart you did marry me!"

Keith blinks, wiping away his tears. He suddenly realizes where he is.

_Home...our home...mine and Shiro's home._

"Was it all a bad dream?" Keith shakily asks.

"Yes baby, you were shouting my name in your sleep...something I usually find very flattering, but this time you sounded scared." Shiro leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispers.

He feels a bit foolish.

"Why? What happened in the dream?" Shiro asks, his curiosity piqued. He trails his fingers through Keith's long hair, grey eyes linger adoringly on his husband's violet gaze.

"I...eh... you know, it doesn't matter. What matters is us being here together," Keith replies.

Shiro folds his husband into an embrace, squeezing him tightly.

"Guess what day it is my angel?"

As long as it's another day with the love of his life Keith's happy.

"Hmdontknow...Friday?" He mumbles, face pressed into Shiro's warm chest.

"No, much better!"

Keith looks up at him.

"What's got you so hyped?"

"It's our anniversary! Two years since you swept me off my feet and promised to love me forever in front of all our friends!" Shiro beams.

"Oh _that_...Hm maybe I did remember," Keith smirks as he reaches under his pillow.

"A gift? For me?" Shiro blushes as he opens the small box.

Inside are two identical silver chains with solid silver star pendants. Engraved on the back are their initials intricately entwined with tiny vines.

"Do you like them?" Keith sees how Shiro's eyes glaze over.

"They're amazing...just like you. Thank you baby...for everything. Without you my life would be meaningless. You really did save me," Shiro sniffles, giant happy tears rolling down his face.

"Now _you're_ crying! This is supposed to be a celebration!" Keith boops his nose.

Both laugh, their hearts full and content. They fasten the silver chains round each other's necks and sit back to admire them.

"Perfect! Now you are always with me my starshine." Keith cups Shiro's face and kisses him, tasting his full soft lips.

"I love you" they whisper.

Keith never told Shiro about his dream, it really didn't matter. He knew from the moment he met him that Shiro was somebody special and one day they would fall in love and stay together forever. 

_Until our souls become one with the stars_

🌟🌟🌟


End file.
